Nadie más que tú
by Tennie.Buendia
Summary: One-shoot. Neji y Tenten en su vida de casados... Un pesimo summary pero es una lindo one-shoot narra lo mucho que se aman , y lo felices que son estando casados... se ponen a recordar lindas anecdotas...


El sol atravesaba las ventanas abiertas a la vez que una deliciosa y calida brisa acariciaba la cara del Hyuuga.

Éste abrió un ojo con solo una intención: Encontrar a su querida esposa Tenten. Al no verla estiro su brazo buscándola también pero ni rastro de ella. Sólo gruño y se levanto bruscamente.

-¿Tenten?- gritó a la nada

-¡Neji estoy en la cocina!- grito la castaña desde la cocina.

Neji sonrió de lado y se levanto comenzando a buscar su pantalón, todavía recordaba la noche anterior. Había llegado de una misión ANBU muy de madrugada pero aún así Tenten lo había recibido de una manera muy calida, muy, muy calida.

La ropa estaba por doquier y conociendo lo floja que era su esposa no había recogido ni ordenado ninguna. Sin encontrar su camiseta se dirigió a la cocina viendo a su esposa con su camiseta puesta haciendo el desayuno.

- Tenten…-mascullo. La castaña se volteo para ver al Hyuuga.

-Ohayo –saludo ella. Al ver que su esposo la miraba dijo – oh! Gomen…- dijo refiriéndose a la camisa que le llegaba hasta un poco más arriba de la rodilla – pero...me queda bien o no?- bromeo con una manera en la cintura comenzando a modelar. Neji rió a carcajadas.

- excelente, mucho mejor que a mi – le dijo divertido mientras se le acercaba para besarla dulcemente tomándola por la cintura.

-jeje

Llevaban 3 felices años de casados , se habían casados a los 20 años , exactamente 3 años después de haberse declarado su amor.

Había sido una ceremonia muy linda y sencilla, sólo con sus amigos…_._

- ¿qué hay para desayunar? – preguntó Hyuuga sentándose en la mesa

- jo y quien dijo que yo había hecho el desayuno para ti también? – bromeo la ojichocolate

- pues yo…

- pues lo siento señor genio Hyuuga por que la señorita Tenten sólo se preparo un café para ella.

-hn- bufó éste y se levanto a prepararse él mismo un café.

Tenten se sentó mientras reía con una tasa de café en manos.

- ¿hoy tienes el día libre?-preguntó

- sí – respondió Neji – ¿y tú?

- también – dijo antes de tomar un sorbo de café- ¿qué quieres hacer?

- pues nada…

-¿nada?

- nada – volvió a decir mientras se sentaba también -nada es mucho –dijo con una sonrisa, recordando lo que le había dicho hace unos años la chica.

Tenten rió – ¿quieres quedarte en casa? – preguntó con una sonrisa picara

- sí, quiero pasar el día entero junto a ti. – dijo tomándole la mano

Amaba compartir con ella, reían juntos, lloraban juntos, compartían todos sus momentos juntos y todo se lo contaban. Eso era lo bueno de haber sido amigos aunque todo hubiera sido mejor si se hubiesen dicho lo que sentían antes. Pero así habían pasado las cosas y no se quejaban ahora eran felices teniendo la compañía del otro, así eran felices. Con cualquier mínima cosa que pasara entre ambos eran felices.

Después de tomar desayuno y de vestirse decidieron salir a dar una vuelta por el parque de Konoha.

Caminaban abrazados por el pasto recién regado hasta llegar a un viejo árbol de Sakura. Ambos sonrieron, este árbol había sido testigo de toda su historia juntos: Era el árbol que les prestaba su sombra para poder descansar después de cada jornada de largo entrenamiento, era el único que había presenciado su primer beso, etc.

El tan sólo verlo los llenaba de hermosos y no tan hermosos recuerdos.

Se sentaron bajo su sombra una ves más.

Tenten se apoyo en el hombro del Hyuuga, éste la abrazó y así se quedaron por un buen rato.

Ambos disfrutan de la tranquilidad del otro.

- Tenten…-mascullo el joven – te amo… estos años que llevamos de casados han sido lo mejor...- decía sereno aspirando el dulce olor de su esposa

- yo también te amo, Neji –Tenten abrió los ojos para ver como los platinados ojos de su esposo la miraban dulcemente.

Hyuuga comenzó a jugar con el cabello suelto de la castaña – Han pasado tantos años y…

-y…?

-yo... Yo quisiera tener un heredero... si me entiendes...- dijo algo avergonzado con un leve sonrojo. La ojichocolate rió

- jeje sí, te entiendo… me parece bien – dijo riendo nuevamente.

- Pero… la verdad... Tengo miedo…

La joven lo quedo mirando un momento a los ojos, entendía perfectamente a que se refería con ese miedo y de que se trataba – no te preocupes, Hinata esta pronta a tomar el mando del clan ¿no es así?

- sí

- entonces ¿a qué le temes?-preguntó sin dejar de verlo mientras tomaba una de sus manos – Hinata no haría algo como _eso,_ no te preocupes y en caso de que hiciese algo, saldremos adelante por que nos amamos o no?

Hyuuga volvió a sonreír, cuado estaba con ella eso era lo único que hacía: sonreír – tienes razón – dijo cerrado sus ojos y apoyando su cabeza sobre la de la castaña.

Tenten sabía cuanto le afectaba eso a Neji, prefería no hablar mucho de eso cuando lo hablaban lo hacía de una manera muy delicada, cuidando sus palabras para no hacerle daño.

Y eso era una de las cosas que más le gustaban a Neji de ella, no era como las otras chicas que preguntaban descaradamente, no, ella cuidaba muy bien sus palabras, era delicada, y sabía hablar cuando había que hacerlo. Era la única persona que lo hacía sonreír realmente, la única que la hacía olvidar su pasado y que mirase al futuro.

Sólo ella lo podía entender, ella era la única que podía ponerse en su lugar y entenderlo, entender su lugar. Lo mejor de todo era que con tan solo tomarle la mano o besarlo hacía que olvidara todo eso…

Sólo ella le creía, siempre, desde pequeños todo lo que él le decía ella le creía por muy fantástico que haya sido, ella le creía, él era su modelo a seguir…Siempre a su lado.

Por eso la quería tanto… por siempre seguir a su lado…

Neji miro a Tenten por un largo momento, ella se percato y se acerco ara darle un dulce beso. Se volvieron a mirar y sonrieron.

Otra cosa que le encantaba de ella… No eran necesarias las palabras. Con una mirada y un beso era suficiente para decirse cuanto se quieren.

Y eso le gustaba aun más por el hecho de que él era poco comunicativo y eso Tenten lo entendía…

Llevan sólo 3 años de casados, sumando los de novios 6 años como pareja, pero más de 10 años juntos, como amigos, compartiéndolo todo, viviendo lindos momentos, apoyándose mutuamente en las buenas y más en las malas.

Recuerdos que nunca olvidaran…

- Neji recuerdas la primera ves que vimos a Lee y a Gai-sensei con su show de la puesta de sol y todo eso?

-si , al principio fue bastante gracioso

- y luego cargante – completo ella

-sí

- y tú siempre los terminabas insultando o dándole una paliza a Lee , pero sólo hacía que se abrazaran y lloraran nuevamente jaja

- jajaja sí…- rió Neji y comenzó a jugar con los dedos de su esposa mientras nuevamente se quedaban en silencio.

Hyuuga recordó todos los lindos momentos que había vivido con su Tenten , tantas cosas…

Ella lo había hecho cambiar , para bien y se lo agradecía tanto no sabría que hacer sin ella siempre a su lado , animándolo, dándole todo su amor…

Tenten lo amaba tanto, últimamente había cambiado mucho ahora era más dulce y más comunicativo. El hecho de que haya valorado esa canción la hacía inmensamente feliz…

Aunque a veces era muy sobre protector, y exageraba, eso le encantaba a ella, se sentía amada e importante, como nunca...

Él era su razón de sonreír, era quien la apartaba del dolor. A Pesar de todos los problemas que había tenido con su familia que había llegado hasta quitarse el apellido... Neji era el que la hacía olvidar todo eso. Era quien la alejaba con sus brazos protectores del dolor...

Su compañero de equipo al cual amaba desde que lo vio, era una de sus mayores razones de ser feliz junto a sus amigos… Era su tranquilidad, su paz, su felicidad en sí.

Desde pequeña salía temprano de su casa sólo para verlo , ni siquiera para hablarle , sólo para verlo...cuando lo conoció como compañero de equipo amaba entrenar con él y cuando por fin fueron amigos salían todos los fines de semana , se contaban todo.. Y él era quien mejor la comprendía.

Le hacía olvidarlo todo..

-Recuerdo…-Neji empezó a hablar – que tú siempre tratabas de hacerme sonreír – sonrió ampliamente

-jeje yo también lo recuerdo…y ahora sonríes todo el tiempo

-era lo único que necesitaba..-hizo una pausa – tenerte a ti… sólo eso era necesario para sonreír- dijo aún con su sonrisa antes de besar por un largo rato a Tenten – te amo tanto – decía acariciando sus mejillas.

-¿Recuerdas de qué hablamos ayer en la noche después de _eso_...? – preguntó algo sonrojada

- hai... Mudarnos a una casa más grande para poder a criar al próximo heredero Hyuuga-

Tenten sonrió – hai, el próximo genio Hyuuga, ese es nuestro sueño, nuestra meta, y la segunda es la casa más grande…

- me parecen muy buenas metas…-decía el castaño – todo este tiempo que me queda lo quiero pasar contigo… y con _él_…

-¿quién dijo que será un niño? – dijo picadamente

- pues yo...

- típico... – susurro poniendo los ojos en blanco

Hyuuga rió y el silencio volvió a reinar dándoles un poco de tranquilidad.

- etto… Neji…

-¿si?

- no quería decírtelo aún pero… tú haces que me den más ganas de comunicártelo…- decía sonrojada y nerviosa

-¿pasó algo? –preguntó preocupado

- pues… sí…

-dímelo… ¿de qué se trata?

- pues… unos días después de que te fuiste de misión… comencé a sentirme algo mareada, etc. Así que…- la cara seria de Neji estaba comenzando a volverse una sonrisa cada ves más grande ¿era acaso lo que él creía?- fui donde Tsunade-sama a hacerme unos exámenes para ver si mis sospechas eran verdad…- la sonrisa de Hyuuga seguía creciendo... sí todo iba como esperaba, sin que Tenten terminara de hablar la abrazo fuertemente y la beso en la frente.

-¿por qué no me lo dijiste antes?

- por que quería esperar a saber los resultados…

- o sea que no estas segura…

- no…- mascullo apenada

- no importa, ojala que tus sospechas sean ciertas… sería más feliz de lo que soy... Si es que se puede… ¿Cuándo llegan los resultados...?

- se supone que hoy los mandarían a la casa o tal ves mañana...

El ojiperla la abrazo fuertemente y poso una de sus manos en el vientre de Tenten, queriendo sentir a su hijo, estaba seguro de que estaba ahí dentro esperando salir y recibir todo el amor de parte de sus padres.

- seremos muy felices… ¿oyeron? – dijo al oído de la castaña, como si le hablara a ella y a su hijo

- oímos... – bromeo ella

- tú tendrás una infancia mucho mejor que la mía...-dijo acariciando el vientre de su esposa.

- la tendrá – asintió la ojichocolate – estará rodeado de amor... Tanto que le pareceremos molestos

- así será – dijo besándola.

Tenten miró al cielo con una sonrisa estaba viviendo lo mejor de su vida, era todo lo que ella había deseado desde pequeña, No, esto era mucho mejor.

Estaba tan hundida en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta de que unas nubes negras se asomaban y comenzaban a caer pequeñas gotas.

- ¿qué tato miras el cielo?-pregunto el genio, y luego dirigió su mirada hacia el cielo viendo las nubes negras –oh…-mascullo. La especialista en armas lo miro y luego miro nuevamente al cielo percatándose de que estaba comenzando a llover, lo volvió a mirar, él la miro, y ambos asintieron con la cabeza y se levantaron a la vez.

La castaña se aferro del brazo de su esposo y comenzaron a caminar bajo la lluvia, de vuelta a casa…

De la nada el joven de los ojos platinados se detuvo, junto con él se detuvo Tenten ya que estaba aferrada a su brazo. Él la miró y la abrazo.

- siempre quise hacer esto…- dijo antes de besarla.

Siempre había visto en sus sueños que la besaba bajo la lluvia, con todo su amor, demostrándole cuanto la quería…

Y así lo estaba asiendo ahora. La besaba con pasión probando el dulce sabor de sus labios, la amaba tanto que no quería dejarla nunca, le encantaba sentir como sus labios se juntaban a los de ellas en un movimiento tan exquisito. Tenten abrazaba el cuello de él y hundía una de sus manos en su cabello.

Hyuuga lamió la comisura de los labios de su hermosa esposa y ésta abrió la boca gustosa dándole una calida bienvenida a la lengua de Neji, la cual parecía estar desesperada acariciando cada parte de la húmeda y calida boca de la joven que trataba de luchar por el territorio con su lengua que caía rendida ante las excitantes caricias del enemigo…

Neji sintiéndose con todo el derecho y como si estuvieran en casa deslizó su mano por la espalda de SU Tenten hasta llegar al trasero el cual comenzó a acariciar…

-¡¡Hyuuga!! ¡¡ Eso se hace en privado!! – gritó una voz algo chillona que hizo que la pareja se separara. Tenten muy avergonzada y Neji realmente molesto.

Se voltearon para ver quienes habían sido los que los vieron y se encontraron con cierto rubio hiperactivo tomado de la mano con nada más y nada menos que con la dulce Hinata.

-¡¡cállate, Uzumaki!! ¡¡Antes de que te deje colgado de la montaña de los Hokages y ya suelta a mi prima!! ¿¡Cuantas veces te eh dicho que no estas aprobado?! – gritaba molesto

- etto… onni-san...

- no le hagas caso, Hinata- dijo Naruto apretando más la mano de la chica a la que amaba – no me importa lo que digan, ¡te amo! , sí Neji escuchaste bien la amo y no me interesa lo que digan de igual forma seguiré con ella

-¡¡SI!! –Gritó Tenten alzando una mano, Neji se volteo a verla de una manera reprochadora y ésta frunció el ceño – se aman Neji déjalos...

- tienes suerte, Uzumaki… corre antes de que te mate...

- nos vamos… pero no es por que me quieras pegar ¡que conste! Es por la lluvia... – dijo el rubio de ojos azules saliendo corriendo de la mano con la Hyuuga

- ese idiota me las pagara...

- Neji deberías aceptarlo el la ama... Ella lo ama…

- demo...

- nada no importa...

- bueno… ¿en qué estábamos…?

- en que nos íbamos…

- OH...

- nee... Neji ya habíamos estado bajo la lluvia ¿por qué no me besaste en ese entonces?

- era demasiado cobarde en ese tiempo...

Caminaron hasta llegar a su casa. Tenten saco la llave y al abrir la puerta enseguida vio bajo esta u pequeño sobre del hospital. Sonrió ampliamente.

-¿qué es eso?

- los resultados…-dijo con una sonrisa nerviosa…

Avanzaron hasta el sofá y se sentaron nerviosos, volvieron a mirarse y asintieron.

Tenten abrió lentamente el sobre y saco la hoja doblada que estaba dentro...

-"blablabalabla Tenten blablablabla exámenes nos dicen que…-Tenten dejo de leer y bajo el papel para poder ver a Neji con una sonrisa

- y…? vamos dime...

- ¡positivo! –celebró

Neji sin decir nada se le tiro en encima y la acorralo entre él y el sofá – soy el hombre más feliz del mundo – dijo antes de besarla dulcemente – creí que no podía estar más feliz pero me equivoque... Ahora si estoy muy, muy feliz y ni nada ni nadie podrá cambiarlo…-decía entre medio de cortos besos – jamás creí que una persona tan hermosa, tan perfecta como tu existiría para hacerme tan inmensamente feliz, además de darme tu amor, me das lo que siempre soñé…

Se separo de ella mientras sonreía y la quedo mirando a los ojos, ella lo abrazo fuertemente a la ves que se sentaban nuevamente.

Se miraban a los ojos, ojos que reflejaban pura felicidad, amor, y miles de hermosos sentamientos. Y no eran necesarias las palabras para decir lo feliz que estaban y lo mucho que se amaban, un amor tan fuerte que aunque la persona más poderosa tratara de separarlos no podría, era algo imposible.

Un amor tan verdadero nunca podría ser separado por nada ni nadie...

Quedaron abrazados, Tenten apoyaba su cabeza en el pecho del Hyuuga el cual besaba su cabeza y acariciaba su vientre. Esperando que su hijo naciera pronto… pero se conformaba con estar seguro de que estuviera seguro en el vientre de su esposa. Esperaría esos 9 meses muy ansioso y consentiría a más no poder a la mujer que amaba.

_**---------------**_

Awww ya te diste el tiempo de leer por qué no dejar un review? :O

Ojala os haya gustado :O

Me quedo un poquito cursi el final creo yo… xd es de mis primeros Nejiten , lo tengo hace como un mes y nada.. quise subirlo :O pues… Naruhina ellos siempre son mis colados jaja xD y pues no sabía como hacerlos aparecer y se me ocurrió esto de Neji toqueteador xd y pues bueno no me van a negar que no les gusta el Neji pervert jaja todos adoran a Neji pervertido jaja xD

Bueno Reviews por favor!


End file.
